The process of purchasing a new home often includes the independent steps of locating a property for potential purchase and securing financing for the purchase of the located property. Potential purchasers may look to a variety of different resources to gather information regarding properties, neighborhoods, and lenders; and gathering the information necessary to make an informed purchase and selection in a loan provider can be time consuming. Further, in order to get a realistic understanding of the financial products offered by various loan providers a customer may have to repeatedly provide a significant amount of personal financial information, which can again be quite time consuming.